


Prove Them Wrong

by ReawakenedClam



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Pro Hero Asta, Pro Hero Yuno, Quirkless!Asta, or maybe not so vague idk, probs gonna be vague hints of yunoasu lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReawakenedClam/pseuds/ReawakenedClam
Summary: Asta said he'd become the Number One Hero, and of course Yuno believed him. Being a Quirkless Hero wasn't impossible, if it was Asta, considering he's already proven that. Of course before they make their way to the top, they'll have to drop by UA again to help along the new generation thanks to a certain principal. (Summary and Chapter 1 have been revamped)





	Prove Them Wrong

"Hey, Yuno?"

The raven haired child looked up from his book, blinking at his friend curiously. "Yeah?"

The kid next to him stood up from his spot next to him on the roof, staring out at the open fields. Sunlight streamed down on them, giving Yuno a view of sparkling fields filled with various crops waving slightly in the breeze. The trees whistled with the wind, and birds chirped from above, accompanied by the heavy grunts and thumps from the field workers tending to their crops.

His companion basked in the sunlight a bit, grinning from ear to ear as the sun only seemed to make him glow brighter. He turned to Yuno, viridian eyes sparkling. "Heroes are supposed to help people, no matter their status or Quirk or anything, right?"

Yuno paused, tilting his head a bit. "Well, yeah."

"Someone who brings a smile to your face, even when things seem desperate and hopeless?"

"Mhm," Yuno closed his book, leaning back to stare up at the large, seemingly endless sky. Fluffy clouds drifted across the light blue sea over their heads. He glanced back at the ash-blonde, "What brought this up Asta?"

Asta's grin softened slightly as he stared out at the farmers working away, brow furrowing with determination. "I want to be like that. Like the Number One Hero."

_You already are though._

Yuno straightened, eyes widening at Asta's declaration. That... that was a lot coming from a four-year-old.

"I want to- no, I  _will_ be the Number One Hero!"

_It's a lot coming from an orphan._

"I'll be the Number One Pro Hero, in the whole world!"

_It's a lot coming from someone who hasn't even manifested a Quirk yet._

Asta turned to face Yuno fully, eyes burning with a very clear and determined resolution, like pure  _fire_. "I'm going to fix up his shabby old church, and show everyone that anybody can do it!"

Yuno stared at the boy in amazement, heart pounding because he believed him. He believed Asta could really do it. He  _can. He really can become the Number One Hero._

_I... I want to be like that too._

Yuno stood up, clenching his fists as he mustered up all his courage to meet Asta's eyes. "Then... then I will too! I'll be the Number One Hero too!"

It wasn't nearly as self-confidently proclaimed as Asta, for which Yuno internally cringed at because he sounded pathetic in his own ears, but the way green eyes widened in both surprise and joy washed those feelings away and sparked a bit of pride in Yuno. He... he could probably do it as well. Work hard. Become a Hero. Maybe even make it to the top with Asta.

The ash-blonde beamed at him, so brightly he was giving the sun a run for its money. He reached out and ruffled Yuno's already messy hair, "Well duh you are, you're my rival!"

_Rival. Do I really deserve that kind of title?_

Yuno shoved the thought away, returning Asta's smile with his own.

He...  _They_ can do it.

It didn't matter what Quirks they'll end up with, they can do it.

...o0o...

The sudden burst of wind had knocked Asta back a few feet, making Yuno flinch at the tingling feeling in his own hands.

That wind... that had come from  _him_.  _He_ did that.

Asta was already starting to get up when Father ran outside to where they were, eyes wide as he stared at Yuno in amazement. "A wind Quirk! I knew there was something special about you Yuno!"

Yuno blinked in confusion, droning out the sudden onslaught of doting compliments from the man and instead glancing over helplessly at Asta, who was looking up at him with wide, awestruck eyes.

"That was  _awesome_ , Yuno!" Asta exclaimed, jumping up and practically joining the priest in gawking over the sudden display of Quirk usage. "It was like, you shot out  _wind_ and it knocked me back like- like  _swoosh_! I bet training that could make you super powerful Yuno!"

The golden-eyed boy just stood there dumbly, letting his words sink in.

He... he thought that was  _cool_? Like  _swoosh_? And  _bam_? That  _Yuno_ could be  _strong_?

Asta gave him a blinding grin, eyes wide and filled with awe. "So cool! As expected of my rival!"

_Rival._

_Opponent._

For the title of Number One Hero.

They're rivals.

Yuno felt that swell of pride bubble up in him again.  _That's right, Asta's my rival._

"Just you wait, Yuno," Asta smirked, with a determined never-ending flame burning in his eyes. "Once I get my Quirk I'll be training like crazy to catch up!"

_But when was I ever really ahead?_

Yuno shook the thought away, beaming back at his friend- no, not just that, his  _rival_. "Mm! But I'm going to be the Number One Hero first!"

A light hearted laugh, and Asta pulled him forward slightly to ruffle his hair, "We'll see about that!"

Yuno let a poorly restrained smile slip onto his face as he glanced down at his palms, the sensation of blasting wind from them still tingling under his skin, just begging to be used.

Yeah, he  _can_ be a Hero, and Asta'll be there all the way.

...o0o...

"That's weird, your Quirk should have manifested by now." Father mused, watching thoughtfully as Asta continuously failed to try shooting anything from his hands.

The new Sister, Lily Aquaria, seemed to be watching as well, worry plastered all over her face. Several of the other kids from the church seemed interested in either laughing at Asta's ridiculous attempts to use a Quirk or just ignoring the five year old's antics.

Yuno tensed a bit, eyeing his rival warily as he tried helping Sister Lily with watching over some of the younger kids while she did the laundry. Asta had taken to attempting anything and everything to activate something, for training or to entertain some of the kids, or even both, Yuno didn't know.

Asta let out another cry of despair, falling to his knees dramatically as nothing happened, again.

Jokes aside, it really was worrying. Most kids tended to show signs of their Quirks manifesting around four, and they were already five.  _He might just be a late bloomer,_  Yuno told himself.  _Some people get them a little later._

_He might also be Quirkless._

Yuno discarded that thought immediately. There was no way Asta could be Quirkless. He was too quirky to be Quirkless. Too headstrong and ambitious, there was no way someone like Asta was going to end up Quirkless while he, 'Crybaby Yuno' got a relatively strong wind Quirk.

But nothing's showing.

Sister Lily abandoned her task of hanging up the sheets to try and calm Asta down so he doesnt end up hurting himself on accident. The boy blinked up at her, before spouting his loud love confessions again.

He's been doing that since he met her, and it bothered Yuno more than he liked to admit. He still didn't know why Asta was so persistent in marrying the nun.

"Oh I know!" Lilly piped up, smiling down at Asta, who was getting up off the ground after another failed attempt to see if he could fly. "I know a doctor that can check, you might have an augmentation-type Quirk we haven't noticed yet."

Asta seemed to brighten up at that, hope sparkling in his eyes. "R-Really?"

"It might be some kinda volume or stupidity Quirk," one of the older kids barked out a laugh, enjoying seeing the five year old get riled up.

Yuno bristled at that, but managed to keep himself in place. Asta may not be the smartest but he isn't  _stupid_... more of an idealist. Then again, he might be giving Asta too much credit.

He watched his rival jump around light some kind of kangaroo, shouting in his own defense that his Quirk was going to be something  _super cool_.

Yuno believed him. Asta just  _had_ to have a really cool Quirk.

Because they're rivals, after all.

...o0o...

It's too quiet.

Sister Lily and Asta had just returned from visiting the nun's friend to have Asta checked for any signs of a Quirk, but both seemed... off.

Sister Lily was quiet.

Asta was quiet.

Asta's  _never_ quiet.

The moment the two walked in the church, Asta had broken away from her side to run into the room all the kids shared, but nobody else was occupying.

Something's wrong.

Asta should be running around, shouting at the top of his lungs. Asta should be exclaiming how his Quirk was the best, how he was going to be the Number One Hero in the whole wide world. Asta should be going on and on about how he was going to help the church.

He wasn't doing any of that.

Yuno put down his book, a fantasy story about mages, magic, and demons. Usually he'd find something like that too scary, but he kept reading because he thought the main character was pretty cool.

Sister Lily was moving over to talk with Father, when Yuno got up and made his way to his room to find Asta. He wasn't sure what could be making them act like this.

_Asta might be Quirkless._

_No, no, he can't be._

Yuno peeked in, glancing around in pursuit of his rival. Upon seeing the ash-blond sitting on one of the beds, staring out the window, Yuno was suddenly aware of his heart pounding loudly in his ears, and he nervously swallowed the lump in his throat. He was scared. Yuno was scared of what had Asta acting so out of character.

He slipped in, slowly closing the door behind him as he walked up to Asta, who barely twitched at his entrance. Yuno found himself hopping up to sit next to him, staying silent for a moment as he watched the other stare blankly at the kids running around outside.

They didn't talk.

Yuno hated the silence.

He wanted to speak up, but his voice caught in his throat and he couldn't speak.

So he stayed silent, hoping Asta would be the one to speak up.

Golden eyes moved up to look out the window, seeing some other kids run around, letting their Quirks loose. Fire, wings, gigantification, bubbles, blasts of light and multiple limbs... Quirk regulation wasn't as strict all the way out here, clearly, but...

_Is Asta Quirkless? Is that why he's-_

_Not a chance. He's Asta._

"Sorry."

Yuno nearly jumped at the sudden noise, blinking at Asta in confusion.  _He's still not looking at me._

"...For what?" Please don't say what I think you're going to say.

Another pause, and Asta finally turned away from the window to face him. Yuno just barely held back a flinch at seeing Asta... not like Asta. Not cheery, or loud, or happy.

Just upset. Small. Helpless.

A small smile, not at all like his usual blinding grin. "I don't have a Quirk."

 _Quirkless_.

Yuno didn't like the look on Asta's face. Like he'd given up. His Asta doesn't give up, ever.

 _But he's Quirkless. How can he be your rival now?_  Yuno faltered at that thought.  _You need to be strong to be able to help people, right?_

He didn't know anymore.  _Because... Asta's Asta, he's already strong, right?_

 _Quirkless_.

"But," Yuno blinked when he felt a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. He glanced back at Asta (when did he look away?) who was trying to give him another hopeful smile. Still nowhere near the happy, determined grin he was used to, but... "I'm still gonna be the number one hero. Something like this can't keep me down forever!"

_Asta's already strong, right? He can still do it, right?_

_Yeah. Yeah he can, because he's Asta._

_They're rivals._

...o0o...

Yuno bit back a scream as he hit the ground, the snow soaking his clothes and sending chills up his spine. His cheek throbbed from where he had gotten kicked, and he could feel warm blood trickling down his face.

_It hurt._

The stranger barked out a laugh, pinning the boy with a victorious stare. "You thought you could beat me with that puny little Quirk?"

The ravenet felt his breath hitch.  _Puny. Pathetic. Weak._

He struggled to get back up, his arms and legs beginning to go numb from the cold and refusing to keep him up. The blue pendant dangled in the man's grasp tauntingly.

That was  _his_.

He forced himself to get up, summoning the wind at his fingertips as he wobbled. If he couldn't even protect himself, how could he be a Hero?

The man grinned, clearly amused. Not at all worried about some little kid trying to fight back.

He was so much bigger. So much more experienced in using a Quirk.

Yuno felt the chilly winds stop.

They died down.

He can't beat him.

The dull throb in his cheek and jaw served as a strong reminder that he's just a  _kid_. He can't. He really can't get what's his back.

The stranger laughed in his face, and the boy could feel his heart ache.  _Weak_.

As the man turned to leave, Yuno was suddenly aware of the approaching footsteps behind him. Faster, faster, feet pounding against the snow-covered ground.

Something shot past Yuno, tackling the man around the waist. "Give that back!"

A shout, and he found his eyes trailing after the small body clawing at the thief's shirt, attempting to get the pendant held over their heads.

"That belongs to Yuno, give it back!"

"What the hell?! Get  _off_ -!" A rough kick, throwing him back.

Yuno couldn't move as he watched Asta get back up, clearly hurting from the blow but frantically getting back to his feet again.

He can't move.

"I'm not done yet, give it back now!" A hard punch, a strangled cry.

"You annoying twerp! Give it up!" Thrown to the ground. There was blood.

" _NOT YET_!"

Yuno wanted it to stop. It's not worth it.  _Please stop it._

He wanted to stand up. Wanted to pull Asta back. Wanted everything to be fine.

_Stop it._

Another determined shout. Bruises everywhere.

_Stop it._

Yuno choked back the desperate tears threatening to fall. A stupid pendant isn't worth this.

_Stop it._

He couldn't move. His legs refused to hoist him up, staying planted in the snow and soaking his clothes.  _It's cold._

It felt like forever, when a beaten, absolutely  _stupid_ Asta struggled back onto his feet, tiredly panting out, "Not yet."

_Stop... please... stop it._

The man stared down at him for a moment, starting to look freaked out as he finally gave up. He threw the pendant to the ground at their feet with a sneer. "Fine, it's just some dumb orphan's toy anyway."

The man turned and left, as Asta stared in that direction for a few lasting moments, knees buckling as he fell back, completely exhausted.

Yuno released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, finrally getting up and crawling over to his companion. There were so many bruises, it hurt to look at.

All for a stupid pendant he couldn't get back himself.

_Weak._

Asta didn't look at him for a moment, staring up at the cloudy sky, completely breathless as he watched slow flutter downwards. He let out a tired huff, turning his gaze towards Yuno with a proud grin slipping onto his face, showing off the space where a tooth had gotten knocked out.

"I got it back."

_It wasn't worth you getting hurt._

Asta blinked at him in surprise, grin disappearing and his mouth formed a small 'o'.

Yuno just realized he said that out loud. He snapped his mouth shut, now noticing tears were streaming down his cheeks.

_It's not worth it it's not worth it it's not worth it-_

A hand shakily reached up, patting him on the head. Yuno froze. Asta was smiling at him, smiling as if everything was alright despite all the injuries he had gotten. "It's yours, Yuno. That guy had no right to try taking it!"

_Why did I ever think I was strong enough to be his rival?_

Yuno sat in the snow, staring at his friend in disbelief as the boy continued to pat his head, ruffling his hair reassuringly. "B-but, you just..."

" _You're_  worth it." Yuno swallowed the anxious lump in his throat, blinking at Asta in confusion.

_No, I'm not. I can't even protect myself... you shouldn't have to save me from something like this. How can I be your rival if you have to save me? Shouldn't we be on equal ground for that?_

Yuno curled his fingers in the snow, ignoring the numbness settling in his hands. "But-"

"No buts!" Asta suddenly sat up, wincing a bit as he caught his breath. Yuno flailed around a bit, wanting to speak up, possibly get Asta to lie back down or get him to Sister Lily so he could rest up, just  _something_ \- but Asta just smiled as if nothing was wrong. "I'm gonna be the number one hero, remember? I need to train so I can catch up!"

_You don't need to catch up if you're already so far ahead._

Yuno bit his lip, trembling slightly. From emotion, the cold, he didn't know anymore. "But you don't have a-"

"Who cares?" Asta cut him off, and he could see green eyes burning in determination. Asta... Asta  _wasn't_  going to back down. The ash-blonde reached over and ruffled his hair again, (at this rate the mess'll be unfixable, but it felt good too...) "I'm still gonna do it!"

Of course.

 _Of course_ , Asta was going to say that.  _Of course_  Asta would still charge ahead despite all the disadvantages.  _Of course_  he would.

This was  _Asta_ after all.

The one who called Yuno his  _rival_. The one who was going to become the number one pro hero.

_And Yuno believed him._

"Right!"

Asta grinned wide, looking stupidly happy for all that had just happened as he held out his fist expectantly.

Yuno's hands had long gone numb, but he shakily held his own hand out to let his fist meet Asta's.

"We'll see who becomes the Number One Pro Hero First!"

...o0o...

Yuno stepped off the train, adjusting his backpack as he glanced around the crowded train station for that messy speck of ash-blonde hair. One of the many advantages of growing up to be a head taller than Asta.

There was a sudden shout, and he spotted the muscle-bound pipsqueak gaping at the gigantic buildings like an idiot, making various awestruck noises as he twirled around on his heel. He was bouncing around a bit as he tried taking in his surroundings, "It's  _huge_! There's so many people here too! Woah, what kind of Quirk is  _that_ -?!"

"Asta, stop that, you're causing a scene." Yuno called out, placing a hand on the shorter male's shoulder to grab his attention.

Asta spun around, gesturing wildly at the crowds and buildings. "But it  _is_  huge!  _Everyone's_  huge! This place is  _way_  bigger than Hage!"

Yuno sighed, exasperation seeping into his tone. "I can see that, no need to shout it for the world to hear."

Asta pouted, letting out a little huff as he swatted Yuno's hand away. "Yeah yeah, since when were you such a killjoy?"

"Ever since I got stuck with you," Yuno deadpanned, silently enjoying the indignant squawk from Asta.

"H-Hey! We've known each other since we were  _born_ , you handsome jerk!"

"Unfortunately we have, Shortsta." Asta stilled for a brief second, and Yuno was instantly on guard. Asta had that look on his face again-

"What have I said about calling me that?" A mischievous grin, and Asta suddenly jumped up, tackling Yuno and slinging an arm around his neck to bring him down into a headlock. Yuno couldn't help the startled yelp that escaped him as Asta practically assaulted his hair with a loud bark of laughter.

Yuno stumbled at the awkward angle (one of the many disadvantages of being a head taller than Asta) as he clawed at Asta's arms. His hair was already a disaster, he didn't need it to be an unmanageable bird's nest.

They were getting weird looks from other people, and Yuno took that as the cue to squirm his way out of Asta's iron grip to grab ahold of the other's wrist and start dragging him away. He raked a hand through his hair, fingers getting caught in several tangles for which he inwardly groaned.

Yuno looked around at the signs, trying to figure out where they were supposed to go from here.

They were in a new country, about to apply for a new school, in order to become Heroes. Yuno wasn't the best at reading Japanese but he was decent with understanding it when spoken, at least.

He should probably be letting Asta do the sign reading (surprisingly he had picked it up way easier, who knew he had the brain cells to do that?) but they wouldn't get anywhere productive if he let him. They'd probably end up in the middle of nowhere, Asta's sense of direction was atrocious.

(Though it's not like Yuno's is much better.)

The two were supposed to be making their way to UA, a supposedly elite Hero Academy here in Japan. They were lucky Clover wasn't too far from Japan, and that Hage was actually a bit closer to the border. They could have gone to a Hero school in Clover, but they really couldn't afford it, plus UA was supposed to be "the best", right?

At least UA is government-funded so Father wouldn't be crying at his wallet later.

Although from what Yuno's heard, the exam was based on a written portion, and a point system of sorts to test Quirks and power.

He couldn't help but worry about the written portion, neither he nor Asta had much of an education, they just got enough to get by at the church. But over the last few weeks Father and Sister Lilly had helped drill information into their heads, so they should be fine.

Then, there was the Quirk-based battle portion. Asta might have trouble with that part, being Quirkless.

 _Then again.._. Yuno glanced back at Asta, who had gone back to staring around at the various people and buildings, gaping like a dork.

He took note of the little charms hanging from a chain attached to the shorter teen's belt. They clinked and danced around as if showing off.

_Nah, he'll do fine. Dominante had said so, now that Asta has those._

_He's Asta, he'll be fine._

...o0 - Eight Years Later - 0o...

"I would like to inform you all that we will be having some special guests arriving on Monday for a special class in Heroics! They will be valuable sources of information, and will help guide you through the beginning stages of being an actual Hero!"

Izuku perked up at that, adjusting himself so he was sitting straighter in his seat.  _Special guests? Ahhh I wonder who they could be!_

He leaned forward, racking his brain for any possible candidate.  _Could they be another Hero? Maybe a healer or a rescue hero, or maybe someone constantly on the frontlines? Perhaps a veteran or-_

"They aren't from Japan, but a few are graduates of UA!" All Might's booming voice snapped him out of his musings, and his head shot up to stare at the Hero, trying to pry more information out of the man with his eyes alone. "They will be staying in Musutafu for quite a while thanks to Principal Nedzu, so expect to see them often!"

Izuku practically vibrated in his seat, a giddy, fluttery feeling blooming in his chest.  _So they're not from Musufatu! And the way All Might is talking is like they're from a different country!_

The green haired boy didn't actually know much on foriegn Heroes or how they worked, other than a few glimpses of this American Hero who went by Captain Celebrity on TV and on the internet.

"Excuse me All Might sir, but who are these special guests...?" Tooru spoke up, and Izuku could see her- or well, her clothes- raise a hand as she spoke. Iida sent the invisible girl a scandalized look, as if he were about to speak up and reprimand her for talking before being called on by the teacher.

Before he could, however, All Might gave a loud laugh, smile widening. "Now that, young Hagakure, is a secret until they arrive!"

 _A-A secret!_  Izuku fidgeted in his seat excitedly, twiddling his thumbs as even more theories started to pile up in his head.

The class practically exploded with chatters and musings, the occasional bet going around and excited murmurs filling the room.

All Might cleared his throat, slowly garnering the group's attention once more. "So with that out of the way..." He paused to glance down at a poorly hidden notebook with various scribbles in it. "...Gather around and let's get outside!"

Izuku was up and out of his seat before anyone else, mind racing.  _Monday, Monday, special guests, special Heroics, can't wait for the weekend to pass!_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did just rewrite this whole thing. Why? Cause I hated the first version. If you remember that monstrosity then I am so sorry LOL
> 
> And to be honest I am a YunoAsu shipper, and I tried not to make this YunoAsu but mmmmm Yuno's making it hard not to LMAOOOO- Anyway I wasn't planning on the ship being in this fic but there'll still likely be hints here and there, I dunno lol.
> 
> It's probably obviously I started to give up at the end, 4K hot dang... Yay for copy and paste XD
> 
> Thank you to IAmStoryteller for looking over this!
> 
> No guaranteed updates, but I would like to hear your thoughts on this!
> 
> Also if you ever want to chat, here’s my Discord server! https://discord.gg/yZb5f7s


End file.
